Spirit Animals Shipping Drabbles
by albinokittens300
Summary: Title says it all. Written because every fandom needs a little shipping X). Will mostly contain Meilin x Rollan, Conor x Abeke and Tarik x Lishay, But you can request if you want! I'm okay with most ships. Will be updated whenever I get inspiration.
1. Conor x Abeke

**A/N- This was written awhile ago, but it gave me a lot of issues as far as posting it. But I just copy/pasted it and it seems to be working. The time is set right after book two, after Conor gives up the iron boar. It may not be the best, but for a first time write for this ship I think it's decent enough. More spirit animals shipping to come later! Any suggestions on ships or mimi plots? Tell me! I'd love to hear them.**

After arriving at Greenheaven, Conor was nearly inconsolable. They had all trusted him with the most important thing they could have- The Iron Boar, and he let then all down. He had a long and shameful talk with Olvan, and had kept to himself since. Not that they were helping. Rollan and Meilin were both clearly seething at him, commonly ignoring him together. The only one who was understanding was Abeke...

She was trying to get him to feel better, she really was. But that was vary hard when someone was purposely trying to avoid you. It wasn't that he was mad at her, no, on the contrary, he was glad that she was not as angry with him as the others. That didn't change the fact that he still thought she was mad at him, and that she like every one else had every right to. Conor had betrayed there trust, all of them had been relying on him and he had let them down and gave it away.

They all sat eating lunch at Greenheaven. It was just the four of them, as the adults were probably in a meeting trying to find out how they were going to get the boar back. Rollan, Meilin and Abeke sat at one end eating, while Conor was sitting alone at the other alone. Abeke wanted to invite him over to sit with them but knew that Meilin and Rollan would protest to the idea. The two had became closer since there last mission, Meilin even let herself laugh at his jokes and he learned from her. Either way, Abeke resolved to go over there and sit with him.

So, she did. Rollan and Meilin hadn't been talking to her, so it wasn't awkward or anything. The girl just got up and moved down the table and sat next to the blonde haired boy, simple. Conor was obviously sulking, he had his head down and a frown on. Being a natural hunter, Abeke made a goal or target, she was going to at the vary least make him smile before training after lunch.

"Hey, Conor! How are you today?" Abeke asked in a kind and curious voice as he turned to look up at her and she sat down.

"Oh, hey Abeke. I'm okay." It was written all over his face, it was a lie. Her smile was deflated when he said that, knowing that this was still having such an affect on her teammate, and even, possible friend. Abeke knew and could see why Conor was so upset, but it was senseless to beat himself up about it. What done is done, and there is nothing he could do to change that. If Abeke was honest with herself, she could see why he did it.

That's how she was gonna lift his spirits, telling him not everyone was against him.

"Conor..." She said, touching his fore arm to get his attention. As he looked at her, she gave the best hopeful, joyful smile she could. "I thought you were vary brave." Abeke said. A ghost of another smile of his own came to Conor face.

"Really?" He said

"Yeah, I do." She answered, taking her hand away. "You did it to save your family, I think I would have done the same thing."


	2. Rollan x Meilin!

**A/N- Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you probably the most shipped ship in the whole series so far, Rollin! This was, once again, written right after Hunted. After Rollan I seated at the knights table. I know, once again, not to great! But, what do you expect? I LOVE THE FLUFF!Anyways, enjoy, and expect the next one to be Tarik x Lishay...with a VARY personal twist(well..it's a twist in my opinion)!**

It didn't take long at all for Rollan to get sick of this so called 'Knights Table'. Untrustworthy and suspicious, the lot of them were, but then again, he had a long reputation for not trusting people. Either way, he was sick of watching all these people eat and talk about stupid adult stuff (just because he was saving the world doesn't mean he had to like stuff like economics, whatever that was). Looking around, he wished for a moment that he could see threw Essix eyes.

He knew if he found a partner, he could escape to the dance floor. But the task of finding a partner was harder then it looked. There was almost no one his age, or even around it as far as he saw. It was like finding a a needle in a hay stack, impossible. But, then again, ever since Essix, he didn't really believe in impossible anymore. Keeping up his search, he saw Meilin at the other table, getting up to leave it. A single thought ran threw his head, and he almost shake his head to clear him mind of it. He was sure she would hurt him if she knew what he was thinking. But, it was his only option. He was going to have to ask Meilin to dance. No way was he staying trapped here.

"Excuse me, thank you." Rollan said. The eleven year old stood quickly as the Lord nodded to him. _Whew_, he thought, _that was __close_. Searching the crowd again, he was well aware of Lord MacDonnell's gaze on him, the man was making sure he was not just trying to get out of his 'reward' for coming and telling the truth about the harpist. He had to talk to Meilin, and fast. But it wasn't long till he found her again. She was talking to Conor and Abeke, who were eating with one another.

Growing up on the streets as an orphan, you don't learn manners. Rollan had no idea how to ask a girl to dance, more importantly, a girl like Meilin, who had grown up in the highest society. Suddenly a bit nervous, he cleared his throat to get her attention. They all turned to him, with a curious look as to what he may want. "Hey, Rollan! Do you need something?" Conor said in a happy tone. All the sudden Meilin gave him that _what do you want now _kindof looks, and his shoes became vary interesting.

"Umm..yeah, I do." He turned his look to Meilin. Who raise an eyebrow to his glance. " Meilin...Would you like to dance with me?" He decided to just blurt it out and get it over with. He did his best to show a face that pleaded with the girl, trying to show her it was more serious then it sounded. The girl thought to herself for a moment and looked at him once again, it was then that he gently tipped his head towards the table he was just at.

A sigh od relief escaped him. Standing there, he hoped Meilin would help him out, as he had no clue what to do from that point. It didn't take her long to, either. As a second or two passed, she held out her hand to him. He clumsily took it and lead her on to the dance floor. Then his palm begun to sweat a bit and he got nervous. But it was as they left the other two that she pinched him and harshly said in a hushed voice. " What are you doing!?" Instantly, he took his hand to rub where the girl had pinched.

By the time his wrist stopped hurting, they were on the dance floor. Rollan, once again confused and clueless as to what he is to do. Rolling her brown eyes, she took both of his hands and placed one on her hip, and one in her held out hand, then they begun to dance with Meilin leading, as she was sure he had to clue about that either. It didn't take long for him to start explaining, as the killing look she shot him scared him deeply. "I had to get away from that table." Rollan explained. "I was like they were holding me prisoner, they wouldn't let me just leave. I needed an excuse."

Meilin was trying to listen, she really was. But it was hard as she was trying to focuses on not stepping on his feet. As soon as they had started dancing, she was flustered and distracted form everything but her hand and his. She was so nervous. Was her hand sweating in his? It felt slippery, could he feel it? Oh no! These thoughts all ran threw her head as they started to dance.

_This is ridiculous_, Melilin thought, _I don not have a crush on Rollan!_

**A/N- Also forgot to mention that Spirit Animals IS NOT MINE(As I am not the wonderful Brandon Mull)! And please tell me if there's a pairing you want to see, or a idea for one. I'm open to pretty much all suggestions you awesome readers got!**


	3. Tarik And Lishay (With A Twist)!

**A/N-Please read this first, so no bashing has to happen. The main plot twist here- Lishay being Meilins mother- is my idea and I would like to avoid being bashed about it. It was an idea I thought of while reading the wikia and realized Lishay is the closest to the person who is described as Meilins mother (Marked and Zhongnese). In short, I KNOW Lishay isn't her mother, and I also know there was nothing between her and General Teng(hence the reason I left that vague, or the closet I can come to that). I used this stubborn plot bunny that refused to leavemy head to make Tarik and Lishay share a deeper connection. That's All.**

"Rollan, Meilin! Don't -" By the time the rushed words left Tarik's mouth, the two were already well ahead of him. They were fallowing in some type of get-away-from-the-adults purposed games. Knowing the two fallowed Conor and Abeke, it was safe that he bet it was tag or something extremely close. Those two were getting to be a better team every day. Much to his joy, as well as annoyance. "-Ahead." He finished without propose. As Meilins leafy green clock left sight, Lishay came in to the small clearing and grabbed him on the arm to stop him.

Her weather-wore face (like his) had an uncharacteristic somber look to it. But, soon, her normal hopeful look regained its place on her face. "Let them be, Tarik. There still only children. They travel and train hard every day, if anything, we can give then a little relaxation in the form of a little play." She reasoned. Not a heart beat later, Zhamin was stopped at her side like looking at his new partner greedily wanting something asked him, so that he may prove his worth. Patting him gently on the head, Lishay gave in once she found a task. "Zhamin, why don't you go ahead and watch to make sure Meilin is not harmed...Oh, and Rollan as well." She said, and the velvet tiger padded off in to the tree line.

Lishay and Tarik shared a knowing look as they calmly continued. He knew the reason for her blatant fondness for Meilin, as well as the mostly unknown vice versa. After the grieving and shock of losing Zhosur and bonding with Zhamin, the Zhongese warrior had finally got time to take in the girl and make a stunning realization. This girl was more to her then just the hope of the Greenclocks, or ever her country's best generals daughter. Meilin was her own daughter.

Yes, she was.

When she realized this, she instantly went to Tarik and confided in him. The two adults decided then that they would not tell her just yet. Meilin had not only just lost her father, but was just opening up to the rest of the children. Lishay didn't want to compromise that in anyway, and if that meant being with her at a distance, so be it. Since then, they were the only one who had any idea about the Zhong girls connection was herself, Tarik, and the deceased General Teng .

It was humorous, vary humorous, when Tarik had shown obvious jealously after having been told that. Lishay had fought hard not to laugh at him, a full grown man being jealous of a man he had never met. But she had made it clear that he was a thing of the distant past. Meilin, of course was not, but her father was. And that the only reason she left her baby girl with him was so that she may have had a more stable life then the one od traveling soldier like herself. Tairk smiled and commented that that was extremely noble of her.

After there knowing look exchange, they turned again to walk together. The faint sound of Meilins laughter could be heard, a welcome sound from the girl, since, as of late, crying and sobbing happened more often. Lishay let show a brilliant smile, at the vary least, Meilin did not remember or care for her at all, thus not having the knowledge that her mother had in fact abandon her. She was happy, healthy, safe and thriving, that's all that mattered. But, as it always had, a part of her wanted to be the mother she was sure Meilin never really had. Wanted to run and take her into her arms and whisper sweet nothings to her baby who acted more like an adult then she should. A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. "One day, she'll know. And she will understand, I'm sure." He said.

"I can only pray." Came her short reply. Letting a slender hand slip up to his. The share a look and a smile and continue on there way to fallow the children. After all, four children let lose in a forest without supervision was never a good idea. When Meilin and Abeke were fallowing a screeching Conor and Rollan.

Rolling there eyes, they continue on with there normal day. Yes, this was a typical day, believe it or not. Then again, this was the children that summoned The Four Fallen. Normal, Tarik and Lishay knew, had been left behind long ago

**A/N**-** So, good? Bad? I don't know? I'll most likely end up writing another one for this couple. Again, no bashing on the Lishay and Meilin thing, but tell me if you like it! My head just really seems to like the idea that Lishay may be related SOMEHOW, and if you all like it I might just write more. **


	4. AN Chappie! Sorry, Will Update Soon

I really didn't want to have to do this, but I really want touch bases with some of my readers who don't have an account. Because you all have said some really sweet things that I want to thank you for. You guys are all awesome. I'm sorry that I'm taking so long with updating. A rough patch of writers block has hit me, but your comments are most certainly going to help me past it. Just as a mini spoiler, next chappie will be Reilin, fallowed by some Conor x Abeke.

Now, I'm gonna reply to some anon reviews, I'll get to everyone, I promise.

**Cookies- **Okay, first off, HOW AWESOME ARE YOU! Vary awesome. Than you SO MUCH for that wonderful comment. I think it's awesome that you like my work. Glad to know I have a fan. And it truly stinks that you have no way to get an account. AND PPHHTTT- YOU CONSIDER ME AN IDOL? That's just- I have no words. THANK YOU!

I'm gonna note her with the link to the review and I'll tell you what she says. I'm sure she'll be as grateful as I am.

**Ivy-** Thanks. I love them too. Their just...so fluffy. One could suffocate in their fluff. I'm working hard on another on, I swear.

**Kitten- **First off, your name RULES. Thank you for reviewing! That prompt is awesome. I'll give it a try!

** Guest 1- **Yea, that's what I thought at first to. And I guess it could be that :). And i like that although you don't ship it, you still thought it was good. Thank you.

**Guest 2(who might also be guest one)- **IKR? THANK YOU!

Again, thank you guys and gals for waiting and reviewing. It all means so much. You have NO CLUE. I'm gonna work today, I swear.


End file.
